Pillow Fort
by TheNightFury
Summary: On the anniversary of his parents deaths, Tadashi can't find it in him to do anything but lay around all day. Hiro doesn't rememebr much about his parents, but he is determined to get his big brother smiling again.


**A/N**

**This is dedicated to my amazing Nii-chan BonniePride. She's been helping me get inspiration to write BH6 fics and just write more in general so thank you nii-chan! Also, I've never had someone close to me die, so I apologize in advance if I said/wrote something that offends anyone. Feel free to let me know and I'll make any necessary changes to fix that. Anyways I hope you enjoy! This fic takes place a year after the Hamada brothers parents died.**

* * *

Today was the worst day of the year in Tadashi's opinion. How could anyone ever be happy on a day like this? Exactly one year ago today, his parents where cruelly taken from him. A year ago today his life was turned upside down.

Most of the day had been a blur for Tadashi, police officers had come into his classroom and had told him that he needed to go with them. He had been absolutely terrified, he knew that if police officers where there, something bad must have happened. Tadashi had begged them for answers, but they simply told him they couldn't tell him anything yet.

When he arrived at the hospital, they took him into a room where his aunt was already waiting. His aunt instantly threw her arms around him and hugged him close, saying something about a crash and that they were 'gone'. Gone? Who was gone? Tadashi's mind instantly filled with horrible thoughts of his parents and baby brother slowly dying in a crushed car. No, they couldn't be gone! As horrible as his parents dying where, all he could think about was his sweet little Hiro. He had so much left to give, but now…

"Mrs. Hamada?" A doctor asked, walking into the waiting room.

"Where's my brother? And what happened to my parents?" Tadashi tearfully asked, jerking out of his aunt's grip. The doctor sighed and kneeled down in front of Tadashi saying,

"Your parents… they didn't survive the crash." Tadashi let out a weak sob at the declaration, feeling sick. His parents where gone, he was all alone… or was he?

"Hiro?" Tadashi weakly asked, desperately praying he still had his brother.

"He's fine, but we want to keep him here overnight too-"

"Where is he?" Tadashi demanded. "Can I see him?" The doctor simply stood and motioned for them to follow. Tadashi followed the Doctor in a daze, desperate to get to his baby brother. When the doctor opened the door to the room Hiro was in, Tadashi raced to his brother's side. Tadashi stared at his brother, who looked so pale and tiny on the hospital bed attached to dozens of wires. Without checking to see if it was okay, Tadashi pulled himself up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother. Hiro snuggled up against him, mumbling,

"Dashi…"

"Don't worry Hiro…" Tadashi muttered, "I've got you…"

Tadashi sighed and shook the memory away, trying to focus on the good. He still had Hiro, and he had a roof over his head and a nice aunt who took care of them. How could he want anything else when he had so much? AS good as he had it though, he couldn't stop missing his parents.

Sighing, Tadashi covered his face with his arm, deciding to stay right where he was for the rest of the day. Early that morning, Tadashi had been startled awake by a nightmare and, not wanting to wake Hiro, Tadashi had silently slipped out of their shared bedroom and collapsed onto the sofa downstairs. Tadashi had not planned on moving that day until Hiro raced down the stairs saying,

"Dashi! Come with me!"

"Hiro… I'm really not in the mood to play today… or do… anything…"

"That's okay!" Hiro assured, grabbing Tadashi's arm and tugging on it. "Just come!"

Tadashi jerked his arm out of Hiro's grip and snapped,

"Just leave me alone!"

"But…Dashi…" Hiro whispered, voice shaking, instantly making Tadashi feel guilty for snapping.

"Look Hiro, I love you but… today's a bad day…" Tadashi apologized.

"I know," Hiro assured. "I want to show you something I made for you!"

"Can't you bring it here?" Tadashi asked, desperation leaking into his voice. He didn't want to move or do anything. He just wanted to sit here and waste away, just for today at least.

"I can't!" Hiro exclaimed. "Just please come! I know you'll love it!" Hiro then gave Tadashi his best puppy dog face, how could he resist? Sighing, Tadashi asked,

"Promise I'll like it?"

"You'll love it!" Hiro assured. "Hamada brother's promise!"

"All right…" Tadashi sighed, sitting up and causing Hiro to cheer and grab Tadashi's arm, excitedly pulling him up the stairs and into their bedroom. When they passed through the door, Tadashi gasped at what he saw. Their bedroom had been transformed into a pillow fort, using what Tadashi assumed was every blanket and pillow in the house.

"Come on!" Hiro exclaimed, pulling back a blanket to allow Tadashi to enter the fort. He quickly crawled into the fort, finding every soft toy that they owned thrown into the fort along with pillows that covered the entire area of the fort. "Do you like it?" Hiro sheepishly asked as he settled into the fort.

"Like it?" Tadashi whispered, looking at his amazing baby brother. "No, I love it!" Tadashi threw his arms around Hiro, pulling him close and tightly cuddling him. He had the best baby brother in the universe.

"I also brought up gummy bears!" Hiro exclaimed, wiggling out of Tadashi's arms and pulling out a giant bag of gummy bears. "Here! Gummy bears make everything better!" Hiro thrust the bag at Tadashi, a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you Hiro," Tadashi thanked, grabbing a handful of the sugary treat.

"You're welcome Dashi!" Hiro exclaimed. "You looked really sad and when I get sad you always make me happy, so I wanted to make you happy."

"And I love you even more for that," Tadashi said, affectionately ruffling Hiro's hair. "If only we could just stay here…" Tadashi added, lying down on the mound of pillows.

"Yes we can!" Hiro declared. "This is our kingdom! And you don't ever have to leave! We can stay here forever and be safe and happy and eat nothing but gummy bears!" Tadashi knew that this wasn't exactly true, but he didn't want to crush Hiro's dream so Tadashi agreed.

"Yea, we'll stay here safe and sound." Hiro giggled and curled up next to Tadashi, who wrapped his arms around Hiro and held him close. Hiro snuggled up again Tadashi, letting out a content sigh. His parents where gone, and he knew that he would never stop missing them. But, as long as he had Hiro, he could find a way to smile on a day like this.


End file.
